From Fiction to Reality: The Time We Met The Winchesters
by dwtopperfan
Summary: A story about a group of college students who love the Supernatural book series. They go from fan-girls to real life heroes when they find out not only are the books real but something wicked is a brewing outside their small college town. It's up to them, the Winchesters, an angel trio, and one overly zealous demon to set things right. (Told in various pov from different authors)
1. Chapter 1

How It All Began

The sun was shining ever so brightly on yet another scorcher of a day. It was going to be quite lovely having five girls packed into a toy car for the long trip ahead of us. We didn't care about being cramped like sardines one bit because we were ecstatic we were finally getting to go to a convention. Kori, Larissa, Deb, Angel, and myself had been planning this trip for over a year now and nothing was going to get between us and _Supernatural_.

I had finished packing and was about to walk out the door when a dark car pulled up in the driveway blocking my car in. I was in such a rush I didn't pay much attention to it and continued on my way to my car. As I opened the car door and threw my bag inside, an extremely tall good looking gentleman with long shaggy brown hair walked up to me. "Excuse me, Miss, does Chester King live here?"

I was weary to answer since I didn't know him but then again I didn't know many of my father's acquaintances. "Yes, he does. He's inside."

"Can we talk to him or is he leaving, too?"

"Talk away. I'm headed out." With the the hairy giant disappeared in my house. I got in my car and switched the ignition. It made an awful clicking sound. I kept trying and it kept clicking. I stopped and in frustration hit the steering wheel, "Dammit!" Then I heard a tapping on my window, I looked up into

the most piercing emerald green eyes. I was stunned for a second then I noticed they belonged to a rather scruffy man with messy dirty blonde hair.

"Pop your hood" he ordered.

"What?" I was still in shock.

"Pop your hood! I'll take a look at it."

"Okay." I popped my hood and he walked around to the front of my car. I waited a minute or two and then got out and went to where he was standing. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Battery's dead."

"That's just great! I'm never going to get where I'm going this way. Son of a..."

"Bitch!" He finished my sentence before I had the chance.

"How'd you know..."

"Dani! I need you to come in the house. We need to talk," My father's voice interrupted me before I had the chance to ask him, "Dean, you come in, too!"

"Your name is Dean?" I asked as he closed the hood and we headed towards the house.

"Yeah. Your's Dani?"

"Yep."

"Short for anything?"

"Yep but you'll never know it!"

"Okie Dokie!" He opened the door for me as we went in.

I made my way to my chair and Dean, as I was recently informed, sat by the giant on the couch. I looked at my father who reeked of worry and despair.

"Sweetie. I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. I've been keeping a secret from you for your whole life as a part of your mother's wish. You are a hunter like these boys over there."

"A hunter? Like them? You are pulling my leg, right?"

"I wish I was. Truth is you are a hunter of the things that go bump in the night, the things that most people are afraid of, the supernatural. The last of our line."

"Daddy! I see what this is. I'm a hunter of the supernatural. He's Dean. I guess that makes you Sam." They nodded in agreement. "This is all a ruse to keep me from going to the convention. If you didn't want me to go, then you should just tell me. You don't have to go through all this."

"This ain't about your stupid trip, young lady! They are Sam and Dean Winchester and they need your help!"

"Daddy, you know the Winchesters are characters in the book series my friends and I are reading. They aren't real."

"Danica Maiselle King! You know better. I don't know anything about those books and you know that. I knew you where going on a trip to a convention for some book. I thought if was about those sparkly vamps. These boys were sent here for my help and I'm not physically able to hunt anymore so now it's up to you to help them. So shut your bitching and listen."

"Yes, sir!"

"Did you say books?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Carver Edlund wrote a book series called _Supernatural_ about two brothers."

"Us! Sam and Dean Winchester. They are our lives. The guy's name is actually Chuck Shurley and he is a prophet of the Lord. He is also in hiding" Sam interrupted.

"He better be hiding because he said he stopped writing those" Dean grunted.

" Technically he did. There are rumors of new books but no actual proof. So the books are real? You are real?"

"Yes and yes."

I stared in awe of the news I just heard. I couldn't believe they were real. I mean who hasn't fanasized about the Winchesters being real to have that once in a lifetime experience with one of them but to actually see them sitting on my couch was a little too much fangirl overload.

"We can prove it." Sam insisted. They both showed me their anti-possession tattoo.

"That doesn't prove anything. I know lots of people in the fandom with those tats."

"Baby. She has leggos, army men, our initials, and the arsenal in the trunk."

"All in the book and can easily be done."

"Dean, the only way we are going to prove who we are is for her to see our ribs. We need a x-ray."

We loaded up in the Impala and went to the County hospital. The boys and myself crept our way into radiology. Luckily for us, they were all on break. Dean pulled his shirt off revealing his buff torso and arms then stood in front of the machine as Sam proceeded took a x-ray of his chest. Then he hung it up on the light. Sure enough the Enochian symbols were there. There wasn't a way of faking those. We quickly exited the hospital before anyone knew we were even there. We were back in the car and on our way back to my house before the nurses even thought about walking back to their stations. When we returned home, they began to explain everything to me.

"Danica, sweetie, I'm sorry I never told you about your lineage. I only wanted to protect you. I figured if I stopped then maybe my family's sins wouldn't be passed onto you. I should have known better. The main rule of hunting, once a hunter always a hunter. I managed to protect you for so long. Instead of keeping you in the dark, I should have told you the truth. At least I did have you take self defense and shooting lessons. I'm sorry" my father choked out those words before the tears began to flow. Then there was no talking from him.

"We were sent here by Bobby Singer. I know you know who is through the books so I don't have to explain it. He and your father worked a job back in the day together. He knew he still lived around here and thought he could help us out. He didn't know of your father's condition though. He did warn us about you." Dean chuckled when he spoke that lost part.

"Actually, Bobby warned Dean to stay away from you. Told him to keep his head in the game and not well you know" Sam corrected.

"Sammy" Dean grunt mumbled.

"Back to story. There have been lots of omens, signs, and freak sightings in this area. We aren't sure exactly what's going on but the signs are leading to something big so we've came to investigate and see how we can help."

"And gang some sons of bitches" Dean threw in.

"And this has what to do with us? Me?"

"Bobby thought your father would be able to tell us more ab the area and what activities have been taking place and possibly help us finish off whatever it is. Since your father is no longer able to do so, you can take his place and help us."

"I can try."

"She'll need training" That was the first time my father had spoken in minutes.

"We'll train her" Sam told him.

"I'm trusting you with her. From what I know about the Winchesters, she's in good hands. Just promise me you'll protect her."

"With my life" Dean assured him.

"I have a storage shed with all my old gear in it. Here's the key. Unit 113. Grant's Storage. Love you!" Daddy acted like it was goodbye forever when he handed me the key. I guess to him it was since he was sending his only daughter to her possible death as a hunter.

I called Larissa to tell them I wasn't going to be able to make the trip – something came up. I grabbed my bag out of my car and headed with them to the storage unit then to a motel. We unloaded the boxes and started combing through them hoping its contents might lead us somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Training Day 1

After a long night dusting off my father's old books and five hours sleep, I found myself in need of a hot shower and some serious go-go juice better know as coffee. I quietly made my way to bathroom so that I wouldn't disturb my new found comrades. The shower was a rude awaking even if it was hot. It reminded me how much I hated mornings. Before I walked out the bathroom, I took a long look at myself in the mirror. Dressed in a fitted pair of worn out flare cut jeans and a white wife beater, who was I trying to kid. I'm not the guns and knives type. I mean my idea of chasing down ravenous vampires was trying to get a retweet from Kellan Lutz. I resembled my mother – a preschool teacher - more than some fierce hunter. My body was curvy and full – not the typical silhouette found amongst the heroines in my books. My mahogany locks cascaded past my shoulders with large rotund curls that framed my face emphasizing everything from my shadow-dusted eyes to my perfectly circular cheeks dashed with a hint of blush. My emerald green eyes were partially masked by the dark mascara and full curled lashes. My lips were plump and glossed with a shade of dusty rose. Despite my insecurities, I knew I had to do this. If not for me, for my father. He was a warrior once and didn't deserve a coward of a daughter. I could do this. "You can do this. You are a hunter. It's in your blood. Just tap into it," I told myself before I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

"Hope you left us some hot water?" Dean snarked.

"Don't worry. I did. I've been out of the shower for a half an hour."

"I know. I heard you when you turned the shower off" Sam said as walked passed me into the bathroom.

I went to the bed where I slept and put my socks and Converses on. It was different sharing a room with a man much less both of the Winchesters. It was still a little surreal. Within twenty minutes the brothers were swapping out bathroom occupancies and I had my head stuck in another book.

"Learning anything?" Sam asked and he took a seat beside me. He was dressed in jeans and blue plaid button down. "When he gets out, I suggest breakfast. Then a tour of the town and some pre-training exercises."

"Too much too fast. Are you sure I can do this?"

"You snuck in and out of a county hospital unnoticed so if you can shoot and defend yourself properly, I don't see a reason why you shouldn't be able to. You know you don't have to do it, right? You can choose to stay out of it. No one would blame you."

"I've always had a knack for getting in and out of places without being caught. I can handle myself alright I guess. I have to do this. I have to do it for him. For my friends who don't even know this is real."

"Sounds like you have a soldier's mindset already" Dean said as he plopped down on the bed – dressed in faded jeans and a gray fitted tee - to put on his shoes.

"I guess I do."

"That settles it then! We got to make sure she's trained and ready for anything. Now let's eat!" Dean agreed as he headed towards the door.

We stopped at a local mom and pop diner called _Papa Don's_. The stench of grease and cigarettes filled the building. We slid into a booth and order some grub. After we ate, I took the boys on the tour of my sleepy little town. Then we went back to the hotel to go over any possible spots of origin for the evil headed our way.

"Typical Southern town. Church on every corner" Sam interpreted my tour.

"Praying to a God who doesn't give a damn! Poor suckers! One bar and it's only open at night! Dean interrupted Sam with ferocity.

"Don't mock my God. You'll regret it! Ad for the bar, it's open tonight. You can go then!" I scolded him.

"No need. That store close to your house – _Sam's_ – I think you called it. It sells beer during the day. Bought some while on our little tour!" Dean piped back!

"Even you two. You sound like your the siblings! She needs to start on her training" Sam instructed forcefully.

Dean and I both stared at Sam like he stole our pie but did as he commanded. I pulled my hair back into a high pony tail and threw my jacket on the bed. Sam pushed the table and two chairs up against the wall while Dean pushed the bed together and up against the bathroom wall. They made a pretty large clear space. Sam pushed his hair back, smiled, and said, "Let's see what you got!"

I gave it my best! To each of my swings, Sam had a block. With every kick, he knew how to dodge and turn it against me. I had to admit he was good. Then we switched it up. He went in attack mode and I went on the defensive. I could block several of his attempts but for the most part he would over power me and I would be left to his mercies. This sparring routine went on for hours. He was also testing my endurance, apparently. I held out well. He finally stopped and fell upon the bed. That was a hell of a work out.

"You're not too bad, kid. We can work with it" Dean complimented me. Wow!

"She's still got a long way, Dean. We may not have the time" Sam pointed out.

"C'mon, Sammy. You've got a clear foot and like 50 lbs on her. She's not hopeless"

"I never said she was. I said she needs more practice."

"Sweetheart, ignore him. We'll go at it tomorrow. See what you are really made of!" Dean directed towards me.

"Bring it! Tomorrow!" I growled at him.

"Tomorrow!" Dean chuckled with a wink.

We straighten the room back the way it was and then hit the books again. We still had a ton of books to read and not a lot of time to do so. Dean made a quick phone call to Bobby and then joined me and Sam to do a little light reading. I read about signs, symbols, omens, and the occult until I fell sleep leaned up against Dean's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Training Day 2

The sunlight played peek-a-boo through the crack in the moving curtain as I awoke to find myself using Dean's shoulder as my pillow. I slowly slid off the bed not to wake him and headed to the shower. I through on my best pair of jeans that I had with me which were still worn and ripped in places but at least they were dark denim and a green and pink plaid button up. Added a touch of make-up, tossed my hands through my hair, and slipped on my Converses.

It was Sunday morning and I was hell bent on being inside a church house. I was in luck because our hotel was located within walking distance to the Third Baptist Church. I snuck into back pew and just in time to hear the preacher give an enticing sermon on how it was a sin to have sex before marriage. So glad I made it in time for that speech. Wonder what the good pastor would think if he knew I was sharing a hotel room with bad ass hunky dudes? Or that I literally just got out of bed with one and walked into his church? I'd probably be dunk repeatedly in that baptismal behind the choir loft until I swore off sex for life. Good thing he doesn't know me from Eve!

After church ended, I made my way back to the hotel. Sam was leaving as I was entering. He nodded, got in the impala, and drove off. "Where's he going in such a hurry?" I asked Dean.

"Food and information run! Bobby told us where we could get our hands on some translation books. He'll be back soon enough" Dean answered as he put on his shoes.

I nodded and plopped down on the sofa. I looked around the room to noticed all the furniture had been moved to make sparring space. Dean walked over to couch and held out his hand. I guess we were going to be training sooner than later.

"Alright, sweetheart, let's see what you got?"

"Okie dokie"

As soon I utter the words, Dean went into attack mode. He grabbed me wrist and slung me against the wall. He pressed himself up against me using one hand to pin my arms to the wall and the other in a vice grip around my throat. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck. Then I looked into his eyes. Those green eyes were piercing my soul. He smelled of aftershave and his body felt like a chiseled wall of flesh pressed up against me. I got lost in the moment. I could feel the electricity building in my body. I bit down on my lip to hold back the moan trying desperately to escape. Then I heard my phone go off. It brought me back from my fantasy. I used what leg strength I could muster to shove him back. He wasn't letting up, though. He kept coming at me. I either had his fist flying at me or him holding me so tightly that I thought I was going to die if it was anyone other than him. I kept fighting back though. When I would think I would have the upper hand, he would pull some kind of Chuck Norris move and I would be on the floor or up against the wall all over again.

He came at me one last time and I ducked underneath his grasp. I caught my breathe and quickly thought of my training tips - use your opponent's weakness to your advantage. I turned around to see him headed my way yet again. I did the only thing I could think of. I flashed him. Technically it was just my bra but it did the job. He stopped dead in his tracks. Only I didn't just flash him, Sam walked in the door just as I lifted my shirt.

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean swallowed his words.

"Damn!" Sam mumbled under his breath. "Remind me to train with you alone next time!"

"I'm so sorry. I was...I was..." I gasped and I frantically ran into the bathroom in tears.

"I'm just kidding," Sam said trying to coax me out of the bathroom, "It's not that bad. You can't hide in there forever. Your food is going to get cold."

I sat on the toilet in tears as Sam talked. I wasn't going to go back out there until I got enough gumption not to cry in front of them. It was quite a while before I felt good about what I done. Then it wasn't long before I was laughing at myself for what I've done. I washed my face and joined them.

"I apologize for that."

"What exactly were you attempting to do?" Sam asked.

"Using my opponent's weakness against him."

"Good one! Dean does have a soft spot for boobs! And his face was priceless." Sam laughed.

"Keep laughing there, Chuckles, and we'll see who has hair tomorrow!" Dean said angrily.

"You know it's true. A new town. A new girl or several girls. I lose count." Sam smiled as he through Dean a gotcha look.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Well we know she can handle herself pretty well. She'll need you to keep working with her, Sammy! Your size will help her with strength because let's face it supernatural beings aren't your average Joes. She'll benefit from hand to hand and weapons combat with you."

"Sounds like we have a training plan" Sam and I echoed each other.

"Since we still have got several more books to go threw, let's say we get back to reading" I suggested.

"Okie Dokie" Dean murmured as guzzled a sip of beer and began to read.

"By the way, where were you coming from this morning?" Sam inquired.

"Church"

"Learn anything?" Dean spoke up.

"Learned sex is a sin unless we're married." I smiled.

"Didn't sink in, did it?" Sam snarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked him.

"You know."

Dean looked at me, grinned, and stated, "Good thing we're only fighting half naked then!"

I blushed and hid my face behind a book. And just like that I witnessed a real life Winchester bro-moment. It was surreal and kind of cool. I only stopped reading to eat, go to the restroom, and check my phone. Larissa had sent me a photo of her new tattoo. Which reminded me that I had to get one if I was going to go hunting. That's for tomorrow though. For tonight, I'm cuddling up on the sofa and reading about HooDoo, VooDoo, and Delta Demons.


End file.
